Hermione di Angelo The Family Life
by FeltsonandDramione
Summary: Nico and Hermione are happily married, but she's getting impatient... see what happens when Hermione takes things into her own hands... Rated for future chapters (Chapter 2 especially) and some language. R&R PLEASE! On hold... Writers block sucks! Up for adoption... lost interest, sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione di Angelo: A Family Life**

**Hermione POV**

I love the married life. It's great. I'm on the island of Delos with Nico, my new hubby, and we are having so much fun. We have all of these adventures, all these _nights_… full of fun and kinky sex. Some nights, I'm in control, but others, he is.

I like him in control. He touches my body in new places and in new ways, making me eager for him to get to it already. Yes, I'm still a virgin. I hope to do it before we leave Delos, but I guess we'll have to see.

It was the last night of our honeymoon, when I approached Nico. "Babe, come to bed. It's getting late."

"I'll be there in a sec babe."

**Nico POV**

When I got into our room, I stopped dead. Hermione was lying on our bed wearing nothing but some _very_ skimpy lingerie. I must admit though, she looked pretty damn sexy. I wanted to take her right then and there, but I was afraid of hurting her.

She walked over to me, swaying her hips. She stopped in front of me and whispered, "It's ok sweetie. I know it's going to hurt, but we've gotta do it sometime, otherwise we can't have children, and you know it."

"I know, I just hate the thought of hurting you."

"Its ok Nic. You'll be fine, and so will I."

I just nodded my head in agreement.

**Disclaimer: Sadly, i don't own any of these books :( wish i did thought :)**


	2. Her First Time

**Her First Time**

****Warning** Extreme mature content. If under 12 years old, DO NOT READ!**

**Normal POV**

He leaned down, kissing her slowly and passionately, just the way she liked it. She deepened it, groaning into his mouth.

He ran his tongue over her lip, and she gasped. He took this opportunity to delve into her mouth, exploring property no one has ever explored before. She moaned again, and he got rougher. He pushed her against the wall, and pulled her overdress off, leaving her in only her red lace knickers. She pulled off all of his remaining clothes, leaving him in only his boxers. She pulled them off, and he pulled her knickers down her legs, kissing her legs as he went.

She banged her head against the wall, moaned, and pulled him up to her. She could feel his manhood poking her stomach, hard and smooth. She reached down, grabbed it, and started stroking it. He groaned, making her go faster. "Babe, stop."

"Did I do something wrong?" she looked up.

"No, it's just I want to pleasure you before you make me come."

She looked up at him. "Let's get to it then!"

He laid her down onto their bed, and stared down at her lovingly. "Just know that I love, no matter how much it hurts."

"I know, Hun, I know."

He slowly entered her, stopping every once in a while so she could get over the pain. When he was up to the hilt, he stopped so she could get ready for the fun part without having to be in pain. She wiggled her hips a little, signalling she was ready. "O.K. sweetie. Let's get to the fun part."

He slowly pulled out, only to thrust back in fast and hard. She moaned, arching her back. He repeated his thrusts about three times before she raised her hips to meet him mid-thrust. He groaned. She wailed as she rose to ecstasy. As she was riding it out, he grunted as he let his load deep inside of her.

"That," he said, "was the best sex any man could ever wish for."

"Glad you liked it, but now I'm going to be _very _sore tomorrow."

"That's what pain relieving potions are for. Hey, you'll be fine, and so will I. we have each other."

She looked at him, got out of bed, and went into the bathroom, swaying her hips as she went.

**Hermione POV**

'Crap. I'm going to be sore tomorrow, but I definitely don't regret it.' She thought. Her thoughts were cut short by a growl behind her. "Dammit woman, are you trying to make me fuck you until you can't walk anymore?"

"Why not? We can christen this place; all over this place. The armchairs, the couch, the table, the floor, the counter… would you like me to continue?"

They had a go in the shower, on the counter, and all the other places she mentioned. They had quite the night that night. Good thing they placed silencing charms on the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**To Be, Or Not To Be**

**Hermione POV**

We have been back for two weeks, and I was feeling like crap. I didn't appreciate it, especially since I had to get back to work. Let me give you a tip: never_ EVER_ be sick on your first day of work and empty out your stomach's contents all over your boss. It's not the best first impression.

When Nico got home and heard me in the bathroom, he ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. He rubbed my back in comforting circles while whispering comforting words in my ear.

Suddenly it struck me. "Nico, can you get a pregnancy test from the pharmacy? I think that's why I'm sick. I've been taking sickness relieving potions, but I ran out."

"Anything for you. If we are going to be parents, who are we gonna tell first? Harry and Ron? Ginny? Draco? Blaise? Chiron? Percy and Annabeth? McGonagall? Dumbledore?"

"Probably Ginny. She's my best friend after all. We can tell Draco at the same time."

After he left to get me the test, I went into the kitchen to grab an ice cube. For some odd reason, I have been craving them. When he got back, I went into the bathroom to take the test. I don't know how long I was in there, but when the test went _ding_, I knew it was time to go to Nico. I took the test without even looking at the result, and ran downstairs to where the love of my life was waiting. He looked up, and asked what the result was.

"I don't know. I didn't want to look at it without you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Parents In Waiting**

**Nico POV**

I turned it over, where a bright pink plus sign was waiting for us. We looked at each other, back at the test, then at each other. We sprang into a hug, me kissing the top of her head. "We're going to be parents! I can't wait!"

"Just you hold on for a minute buster." She reprimanded. "I want to know what we are having."

I cast the spell, and a blue light appeared on her stomach. When I though it was going to disappear, I pink light appeared, then another blue light. I'm going to be a father of triplets.

"We need to decorate rooms, get cribs, get baby clothes," she went on, ticking off all the stuff we would need.

"Whoa babe. We don't need that stuff for a while yet. We have time. And besides, stress won't do you – or the babies, for that matter – any good. You'll only hurt yourself."

She glared at me, so I wrapped my arms around her, and told her to relax.

She sighed, leaning against me. "We have to tell everyone. Let's get a date set and have a party to announce our – our – our… announcement." She looked awkward.

"I couldn't have said better myself. We need a date in the near future, this way you can plan it without exhausting yourself."

She looked at our calendar that corresponded with Harry's, Ron's, Ginny's, Draco's, Blaise's, Percy's, and Annabeth's. She saw a date that worked for everyone, and wrote down 'Party at the di Angelo's: announcements are being made.'

The night of the party

It's party time. It's just a casual get-together of friends and family. When everyone was present, Hermione was offered a glass of wine. "I don't drink." She said.

Harry cast her a questioning glance because she had had alcohol while they were in school – she even liked it!

Nico stood up, addressing the guests. "Guys, we have a HUGE announcement. Hermione, you mind helping me with this one?"

"On three?" he nodded. "One, two, Three! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TRIPLETS!"

They stared. Ron fainted and Ginny screamed. Draco and Percy shook Nico's hand and Annabeth and Ginny gave Hermione a hug. "Congratulations" they chorused.

Nico looked at his wife, who was glowing with happiness. He vaguely heard Hermione say they were going to have two boys and a girl. Hermione brought Nico out of his reverie with a light punch. He looked at her, realizing that they were alone. She giggled. "Harry finally knows why I always declined a drink!" she burst into another fit of giggles.

**8 months later**

I was waiting for Nico to come home from work for lunch when a searing pain ripped across my midsection. I had never felt such pain in my life, and I felt a wet spot in between my legs. I gasped as another shot of pain went through me. Nico flooed in apparently saw me breathing slowly so as to calm myself before I saw him, so her ran to me and asked what was wrong.

"My water broke!" I screamed as another contraction took place. "It hurts Nico! I can't do this!"

"I'll be back sweetie. I need to floo call my boss and tell him that you're in labor. Just keep breathing."

As he called his boss, I yelled at him to get his ass in gear – the pain was talking for me.

He came back, lifted me up bridal style, and apparated to St. Mungo's Hospital. The desk attendant saw me, ran to the phone, and said over the intercom, "I need healer Malfoy at the front desk! Mrs. di Angelo is in labor! I need Healer Malfoy! STAT!"

Draco came running down the hall with a gurney for me. I yelled at him to get these babies out of me, and he flinched as if I had punched him. They brought me into the birthing room, and Draco told Nico to wait outside because this was going to take a while. Not even twenty minutes later, Nico was called back into the room because I was ready to push. One of my last contractions hit, and Draco told me to push. "Shut the F*** up Malfoy! Go die in a hole!" (again, it's the pain talking – no my fault). A few minutes later, a healthy baby boy was born… that's one down, only two to go.


End file.
